Venice beach? Venice Italy
by colourmecandy
Summary: A very lavish First date. With Sebastian and dave


**Okay, Hi. Yes this is reallys hort. I wrote it for Leah on Plurk after her complaining about the lack of Sebofsky. SOOOO here it is. I hope you like it and if not well my bad :D And knowing my luck, there will be spelling and/or gramatical errors, so Im sorry if there are.**  
**Enjoy**!  
**Oh and characters belong to Glee x_X**

* * *

This was it. This was their first official date. Sebastian Smythe had been surprised when the boy, the target of his affections had agreed to this date. They weren't really a couple; sure they had both admitted to each other that they had feeling of some sort; romantic feelings towards each other, but they hadn't progressed any further, sure there had been some stolen moments; Hand holding when they were alone, kisses to cheeks when it was just the two of them after their weekend coffee and stolen glances when they were surrounded by a sea of people. But Sebastian wanted more.

To say Dave had a slight affect on Sebastian was a severe understatement. This boy had a huge affect on him that couldn't be explained. He wanted to be a different person when he was around Dave, he wanted to be a better person and he just wanted to give him the world.  
Dave was like his own personal drug, he loved being in the bigger boys presence, some would say he was obsessed but in reality, Sebastian was simply a love sick boy, a boy who had fallen hard.

Sebastian knew that if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He reluctantly cancelled on their tradition of going to Dave's football game and post game coffee, it hurt Sebastian to do this and he could see the disappointment in Dave's eyes when he told him, but he had something to do and decided to instead, pluck up some courage and go visit Dave's father. A one Mr. Paul Karofsky.

He quietly knocked on the Karofsky family's front door, nervously tugging at the collar of his shirt, almost jumping from sheer terror as Mr. Karofsky answered the door.

"Oh, Hi Sebastian, David isn't here, he is at his game tonight." Mr. Karofsky smiled at the boy, he found him rather pleasant, and he seemed like he was a great friend to David. He needed friends like Sebastian, to help him with coming out. Dave had only recently told his father about him being gay. He was a little surprised at first, but ultimately, it made sense and he only loved Dave more.

"Yes sir, I know. I was actually here to see you, not Dave. I was wondering If… If I could speak to you for a moment, if it's not too much trouble?" Sebastian was trembling. Was he really going to do this? What if Mr. Karofsky said no?

"Of course, Sebastian, come on in."  
With a warm smile, Paul Karofsky welcomed Sebastian inside. He quickly ushered him into the kitchen, offering him a beverage before sitting down at the table.

"Okay, Sir. I was just… Your son means a lot to me, he has become one of my closest and if not only friends, I just... I would like to ask your permission to take your son on a date. I know he has been through a lot, but I honestly just want what's best for Dave. I just want him happy and I would like, well I would like to be the person who does that. And if you feel that it is not acceptable, I will accept your opinion and simply stay friends with… with Dave."

Paul Karofsky sat quiet, absorbing all he had just heard. So Sebastian had feelings for David. Honestly, he kind of had a feeling the boy did, so it didn't come by as much of a shock. Paul had noticed the way Sebastian would look at Dave when they were together. And Dave always came home so much happier when he was with Sebastian. "It takes a big man to ask permission, so yes; you have my permission, Sebastian. But, he has a curfew."

Sebastian took a big gulp. "Right, about his curfew…."

And so, after a few moments of haggling with Dave's father, they had come to an arrangement that had made Dave's father happy and still didn't put a dent in Sebastian's date plan.

So when it came around to Saturday, Sebastian picked Dave up bright and early (well early for him) and date napped him.

"DUDE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Come on Davey, where is your sense of adventure! And besides, we've got ourselves a hot date."

"Dude, my father will hear." A blush creeping onto Dave's face.

Dave couldn't help but smirk; he found it cute when Dave blushed. "It's cool, he knows, I had to ask his permission and all!"

"You…. You asked his permission?"

"Of course, NOW HURRY UP AND GET IN THE CAR SO I CAN DATE NAP YOU!"

And so, Sebastian 'Date napped' Dave. He blindfolded the boy so he wouldn't see WHERE they were going and Sebastian blasted music, to disguise any noise audible while driving. As he pulled up to his destination, his heart raced. This could go two ways;  
ONE: Dave would be ecstatic, and all would go to plan

Or

TWO: Dave would think it's absolutely idiotic and demand to leave.

Well it was now or never. He stopped the car, got out, ran to Dave's side to help him out, holding his hand every step of the way and escorted him over to his surprise. He carefully pulled the blindfold off and watched Dave's jaw drop.

"…. That...Thatsa THAT IS A PLANE!"

"Great observation there Davey. It's ours for the night. You, my handsome date, are going to Venice."

"Beach?"

"Italy!"

Dave was absolutely speechless; this was amazing, but too much. "Sebastian... I can't… this is too much."

"Too bad, it's already paid for and we are off for pizza."

"You are taking me to Italy for Pizza?"

"Yes, NOW GET IN THE DAMN PLANE!"

Their first date as perfect, they held hands walking through the streets of venice, and had their first kiss, their first proper kiss while taking a gondola ride. It was perfect.

* * *

**Review if you want :) If you don't, baby angels cry. XD**


End file.
